


you have one unheard voicemail

by crownless



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Les Mis - Freeform, M/M, sadness im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownless/pseuds/crownless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjolras sat in his new apartment on his new couch in his new clothes, holding his old phone, wishing things were different.</p>
<p>(or a really unhappy fic, i'm sorry in advance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have one unheard voicemail

enjolras sits on his new couch in his new apartment in his new clothes. he'd moved, he'd replaced everything he owned, he'd gotten new clothes but it still hadn't helped. it just seemed wasteful. the only thing he'd kept was his cell phone because he needed that. he couldn't let it go. he dials the number he's memorized from calling so often. he dials it because he can, because he has to.

"hey, it's grantaire, if you're listening to this, you've reached my voicemail! you probably want to talk to me and that's too bad because i'm not answering," there's a laugh, a laugh enjolras used to hear so often, it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, "i probably lost my phone again, or courf took it, or let's be honest, i don't answer my phone. but there will be a beep anyway, you know what to do,"

it's a familiar voice, a nice one to hear and enjolras really wished he'd pick up the phone. he knows he won't though. so instead enjolras sits in his new apartment with his new couch in his new clothes, holding his old phone, wishing for something different.

after all these weren't things that happened. grantaires didn't like enjolras'. enjolras' didn't like grantaires, that wasn't how the world worked. at best, they tolerated each other.

but that wasn't true.

grantaires did like enjolras' and enjolras' did like grantaires and enjolras' called grantaires to tell them just that. but grantaires didn't answer. not when enjolras was sitting in his new apartment on his new couch with his old phone. not with one unheard voicemail.

these things weren't supposed to happen to regular people. they were supposed to be confined to news reels and police stations and newspapers. grantaires didn't leave enjolras' sitting on a new couch in a new apartment with an old phone. not with an unheard voicemail message.

grantaires didn't surprise enjolras' because enjolras' didn't like surprises. but then again maybe they did like surprises, maybe enjolras liked that only grantaire could surprise him. his sharp wit, his cutting arguments, his beautiful face, his many talents, his surprises.

but grantaires didn't like enjolras' and enjolras' didn't like grantaires. grantaires and enjolras' didn't kiss, didn't share a bed on cold nights. grantaires didn't tease enjolras' in the mornings about how little food there was, enjolras' didn't make coffee for both of them. not with two sugars and a milk. and his own black coffee. that didn't happen, never had happened. not when enjolras is sitting on his new couch in his new apartment with his old phone. not when he's staring at the picture of grantaire he has saved. not with one unheard voicemail.

grantaires didn't whisper _"i love you"_ s to enjolras' in the middle of the night or kiss them goodbye before leaving for work. grantaires certainly didn't tell enjolras' that one day they would grow old together, no not that. not when enjolras is sitting on his new couch in his new apartment with his old phone. not with one unheard voicemail.

enjolras' didn't work late almost everyday at the office and grantaires didn't wait for enjolras' to call to say goodnight. didn't bring him coffee in the mornings along with croissants. not when enjolras is sitting on his new couch in his new apartment staring at the old phone. not with one unheard voicemail.

grantaires did not plan a surprise when enjolras' had an especially long week, grantaires didn't set up the apartment when it was supposed to be empty. not when enjolras is sitting in his new apartment on his new couch clutching his old phone. not with one unheard voicemail.

burglars didn't break into apartments with grantaires in them when they were supposed to be empty. grantaires didn't plan surprises. grantaires weren't surprising. not when enjolras is looking staring at the little red dot that tells him he has an unheard voicemail message.

burglars didn't shoot unarmed grantaires, in apartments that were supposed to be empty. enjolras' didn't come home to police tape on his door. these sorts of things didn't happen. grantaires didn't surprise enjolras'. not with one unheard voicemail.

enjolras' didn't scream and rip the tape, didn't push past police, didn't see grantaires bloody on the floor, beautiful eyes dull. police didn't pin enjolras' down. enjolras' didn't cry. not when enjolras was sitting in his new apartment on his new couch with his old phone. not with one unheard voicemail.

grantaires didn't bleed out on the floor, alone, while enjolras' worked late at the office. burglers didn't shoot grantaires in apartments that were supposed to be empty. the police didn't arrest enjolras' for assaulting a police officer. these things didn't happen. not on late friday nights supposed to be spent over dinners and legs tangled in sheets. but grantaires didn't surprise enjolras'. not when enjolras was sitting in his new apartment with his new couch with his old phone. not with one unheard voicemail.

but that was not true.

burglars did shoot grantaires in an apartment that was supposed to be empty when enjolras' worked late at the office. grantaires did surprise enjolras', in every way. enjolras' had to get new apartments, ones that didn't have stains of grantaires blood, new couches, ones that they hadn't spent their first night tangled together, new clothes, ones that hadn't mingled with grantaires. but enjolras' kept their old phones, with pictures and one unheard voicemail.

but enjolras' didn't like grantaires and grantaires didn't like enjolras'. enjolras' loved grantaires and grantaires loved enjolras'.

because of all this, enjolras pushes a single button. it plays the voicemail.

"hey enj, it's me, i have a secret i want to tell you, hurry home, it's waiting for you. i know you don't like surprises but..." he pauses, "you'll like this one. i'll see you soon. love you."

the audio crackles and the call ends.

enjolras' didn't ignore those calls, enjolras' didn't work late. but yes, they did and they didn't get to say goodbyes. or _I love you_ s. enjolras' never found out what grantaires wanted to share.

instead enjolras would sit in their new apartment with only a couch and new clothes, clutching on the old phone.

because grantaires didn't leave, couldn't, not when enjolras' didn't get to say goodbye.

(but yes, enjolras supposed they did).

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry sorry! moral of the story is don't let me write things late at night  
> also please note that i made some of the characters in plural to depersonalize it for enj  
> also things are uncapitalized because i feel like enj would generally care about that kind of thing, but he stops after the incident  
> sorry again  
> hope you don't hate it!  
> but thanks for reading it anyway


End file.
